Cosas que pasaran
by Mollly
Summary: Algún día Clarie tendrá novio,algún día romperá con él. ¿Que pasará?,siempre cuando estas tan enamorado de una persona no te das cuenta que los años pasaron,cosas que pasaran en la relación Quil y Clarie.


Cosas que pasaran

Summary: Algún día Clarie tendrá novio,algún día romperá con él. ¿Que pasará?,siempre cuando estas tan enamorado de una persona no te das cuenta que los años pasaron,cosas que pasaran en la relación Quil y Clarie.

Amar a una niña de hermosos tres años es complicado,siempre andará preguntándole algo.

-¿Que es eso?-,-¿Para que sirve?-,-¿Quien lo invento?-

Son una de las tantas preguntas que esa niña le hará,y simplemente por el hecho de que usted la ama con todo su corazón,ser,alma. Investigará hasta hallar la respuesta para la pequeña. Y si es necesario irá hasta el fin del mundo para darle un ejemplo que entienda. Al pasa de los años la niña irá creciendo y si usted se encuentra "imprimado" como bien es decir que hará cualquier cosa por ese alguien,que incluso mataría a alguien a sangre fría,robaría un banco o cualquier cosa que su amor le pida,no se dará cuenta que esa niña que le enamoro esta creciendo,que se esta haciendo independiente y incluso rebelde. Las primeras muestras que esa niña a dejado de ser una niña son las siguientes:

1.- Es más que obvio que ella a crecido bastante

2.- A hecho una obsesión que usted considera ridícula hacía un cantante,grupo de música,modelo y/o compañero de clase

3.- La niña que antes NO se preocupaba por su aspecto,ahora se preocupa de hasta de lo que usted viste

4.- Comienza a salir más con sus amigas que con usted.

Entre muchas,muchas repito muchas más.

Claro algún día de la vida de 12 o 13 años de su joven amada se dará cuenta que no es una niña. Y tal vez se ponga triste,se alegre o simplemente no sabrá que hacer. Por supuesto que usted la conoce mejor de lo que cualquier persona lo hace,es más se siente orgulloso de decir: -La conozco mejor que su propia madre-, sabrá que hacer,cuando su pequeña lloré de que se a peleado con su mejor á que decirle,aquí algunas opciones.

1.- Decirle que lo más importante en este momento es saber que ambas se reconciliaran

2.- Distracción,eso dijale que le a comprado el nuevo disco de su banda favorita

3.- Hable con la mejor amiga y dijale que lo mejor es hacer las paces.

Habrá cosas que ni usted sabrá que hacer,pero no se deprima,después de la tormenta sale el sol.

Algún día de la vida de la "adolecente" comenzará a salir con alguien que no es usted y para su mala suerte,no son sus amigas. Es lo que usted más a temido en la vida "un novio". Para usted esa palabra es como invocar al mismo satanás o anunciar el fin del mundo. Pasará lo siguiente:

~.~.~.~

-Mira,Quil-

Quil pensaba que se trata de su nuevo pinta-uñas,el nuevo disco de Lady GaGa*,incluso de su boleta de la escuela. -¿Que cosa?- Pregunta al ver que no tiene nada en sus manos,que antes eran tan frágiles y pequeñas,ahora son delicadas y las uñas están pintadas de verde-limón. En ese mismo momento una leve sonrisa se asoma por el rostro de la adolescente se cruza una sonrisa -Puedes pasar- anuncia,acto seguido llego un "tipo/diablo" de altura aproximada a los 1.60,cabello color chocolate,ojos negros de ese negro que se puede apreciar en las noches sin estrellas,su color de piel es blanca como la leche. Nada del otro mundo,solo un tipo que a tenido la suerte de gustarle a SU niña -¿Quien es ese?- Pregunta lo que verdad quiere decir ¿Que es eso?. ¿Es acaso un nuevo proyecto del área 51?,si fuera así ¿que haría Clarie con un proyecto del área 51?,Quil recordará no ver más documentales con Jacob

-Es mi novio- Responde con total sinceridad la muchacha. _Es mi novio. _Repite la mente del hombre-lobo. Quil tiene ganas de decirle a Clarie que no invoque al demonio por que para él esas palabras son para invocar algo. Pero ahora que lo piensa Clarie parece muy feliz,todo mejor amigo enamorado a pasado por esto /no pregunten como lo sabe Quil/ y el chico solo se limita a asentir con la cabeza,en su mente esta debatido si debe transformase y matar al chico/demonio/experimento fallido del área 51/. Al final lo reduce el chico se llama: Max,tiene 14 años y quiere ser doctor. No es tan malo,si al final Clarie lo ama y se casan Quil esperará hasta una eternidad para estar con ella,no tiene inconvenientes.

**Ruptura. **

Ningún romance adolescente es para siempre y eso pocos de esa edad lo saben. Pero el deber de todo mejor amigo o mejor amiga es estar allí para esa persona a la que apoyas con todas tus fuerzas. Claro que hay formas diferentes de actuar. Por ejemplo si eres el mejor amigo,lo más probable es que harás cualquier de estas cosas

1.- Dejaras que tu mejor amiga/o lloré en tu hombro

2.- Le romperás la cara a quien hizo eso,enserio.

3.- Estas planeando como matar al tipo o tipa

4.- Le dices por que esa persona no le merece.

Si eres el mejor amigo enamorado sentirás esto: aunque no quieras te sientes de maravilla con el mundo,das gracias a Dios y aprovecharas la oportunidad. Pero si eres Quil dejas que la chica lloré en cualquier parte del cuerpo donde se le de la gana,le dices que todo estará bien,que sabes lo que se siente y que de todos modos él se esta perdiendo de lo mejor de este mundo,en tu mente solo piensas: mañana me mató al tipo. Y no sabes por que,pero cuando Clarie te dice que eres muy importante para ella /obvio entre sollozos/ una sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios.

**Secretos.**

Todos los amigos tienen un pequeño o enorme secreto,claro que tienen miedo de contarlo,incluso con el oso de peluche con el que duermen,es algo con mucha importancia o poca,algo así como: -La verdad es que soy un extraterrestre que es primo de E.T-,-mi color favorito siempre fue el azul,pero a ti te gusta el verde y me dio pena decirte-,-soy bisexual-,-te mentí cuando te dije que me gustaba el libro de Pájaro sin Hogar*-,entre muchos más...

Pero claro al final el amigo del secreto reúne todas sus fuerzas,le ruega a Dios que su amigo no se enoje de por vida.

-¿Clarie?- Llama Quil,el moreno se quedo parado,iban a ir al bosque de excursión y unas noches antes se había decidido de hablarle de que pasa en la luna llena

-¿Uhm?- Es el sonido que proviene de la boca de la chica,algo así como ¿Que sucede?,también detiene el paso

-Tengo algo que decirte- Empieza el chico...

-¿Que es?- Ahora esta interesada por saber que sucede,tal vez Quil tiene miedo que aparesca un oso.

-¿Que harías si yo fuera un hombre lobo?- Le pregunta a futuro,bajando la cara,mirando al pasto verde.

-No haría nada- Menciona esta bastante honesta,a ella hace mucho le habían contando sobre lo de los hombres lobos.

-¿Enserio?- Ahora Quil se encuentra confundido es tanto así que levanta la mirada,viendo los orbes de Clarie

-Enserio- Responde esta,en ese momento se arma de valor para preguntar -¿Y por que esperaste tanto?- Le inquiere quiere saber por que Quil espero 10 años a contarle ese "secreto". Al final las cosas resultan ser de lo más raras,Quil le dice que pensaba que Clarie se iría del país o le llamaría a la N.A.S.A o a cualquier organización y terminarían matándolo,Clarie solo rueda los ojos. Los dos siguen caminando,para irse a lo profundo del bosque.

**Amor.**

Como bien,todos lo sabemos los lobos de Forks se impriman de alguna persona una vez en la vida,dijo una vez por que ese sentimiento jamás se repite.

-Clarie me gustas mucho- Suelta de pronto Quil,sin un solo titubeo en la voz, de lo que dijo

Clarie suelta una risa nerviosa,desde siempre le gusto el hombre lobo,desde sus 7 años y ahora eso le confirmaba que amar a "su mejor amigo" no estaba nada mal

-También me gustas- Admite la chica,con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas

La declaración es rara,no hubo beso,nada,solo se tomaron de las manos. Ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Conclusión. **

Al final ambos fueron felices para siempre,y lo serán. Hubo alti-bajas. A ninguno le importa,ya se olvidaron de todo del pasado ahora viven el presente y no piensan en lo que sucedera. Ambos son felices,con todo y todos. Clarie siguió creciendo hasta alcanzar la edad de 17 años,donde todo puede pasar,pero eso es para otra ocasión.

~.~.~.

Notas de la autora:

Lady GaGa: La amo con todo mi ser,quería que a Clarie también le gustará.

El pájaro sin hogar: Un libro totalmente recomendable,lindo y toda la cosa.

El final me quedo tan gay,es la verdad no sabía en que acabarlo. Hasta que le llame a una amiga y me digo /de ella es la culpa/.

E N D~!.


End file.
